


Sweet Child O' Wine

by WinterRaven



Series: Wine Him Up [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky has Endgame hair, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers wears glasses, Steve and Bucky are really horny for each other, Top Steve Rogers, graphic artist!Bucky Barnes, sommelier!Steve Rogers, tasting fruit as foreplay, testing olfactory receptors as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: Plums, pears, peaches and apples tumbled across the kitchen counter, making Steve scramble to corral them otherwise they would have rolled off the counter and onto the floor. It would have left him with bruised fruit for this evening’s activity—help Bucky work on sharpening his sense of smell and taste.Otherwise known as Steve and Bucky get into each other's pants. As if there was ever any doubt.





	Sweet Child O' Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to _You're the Wine That I Want_ in the _Wine Him Up_ series. This is way longer than the first story only because there is smut in this one. This has not been beta'd so please excuse any typos or weird stuff.
> 
> Also, I use '• • • • •' and '•'. 
> 
> • • • • • — scene change. That's assumed.  
> • — change in POV. In case you were wondering.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Thanks for stopping by :)

Plums, pears, peaches and apples tumbled across the kitchen counter, making Steve scramble to corral them otherwise they would have rolled off the counter and onto the floor. It would have left him with bruised fruit for this evening’s activity—help Bucky work on sharpening his sense of smell and taste.

Despite the awkwardness at the beginning, the first sommelier class of the fall went off without a hitch. By the end of the class, Steve could see that Bucky was very interested in what the course outline would cover. 

Bucky, along with the rest of the class had made faces and cringed at the service component of the course. To be honest, Steve couldn’t blame them even though they were only looking at it in not any significant depth for one class. 

Of all the components Steve had to tackle in order to become a master sommelier, service was not his favourite. It was his weakest component at the time and there was no hiding it. 

It didn’t matter that during the simulated dining scenarios, his mentors pretended to be boorish and difficult just to see how unflappable Steve could be. He just wanted to stare them down and yell at them. Or maybe punch them. Yeah, it would have been an automatic fail if he gave in to those instincts.

But he did wonder whether there were people who actually behaved that badly. But he already knew the answer. 

Fortunately, he became solid enough at it that it didn’t prevent him from receiving his master sommelier designation.

The second class proved interesting because he noticed Bucky seemed distracted. Admittedly, Steve hardly knew him and wasn’t sure if Bucky’s behaviour was one born of distraction but his conduct was definitely different from the previous class.

_“Is everything, okay?” Steve asked during one of two fifteen minute class breaks._

_“Oh, everything’s fine,” Bucky replied. “I just have a lot on my mind. I didn’t quite clear my head before I got here.” Bucky’s cheeks had turned a deep shade of pink, offering an apologetic smile. “I swear I’m paying attention.”_

_Bucky sounded so earnest that Steve couldn’t bring himself to even playfully admonish him for letting his mind wander._

_Steve was pragmatic about being an educator. He wasn’t too concerned when his students’ mind wandered. It was part of being human. It was part of trying to be a good student. The students were responsible for their learning. He only offered the information._

_As the saying went—you only get out what you put in._

_He could see Bucky was eager to learn. He had hoped the first two classes were making a good enough impression on Bucky to convince him to remain with the course and see it through to its end. If Bucky decided not to continue with the course, Steve would have to find another way to keep Bucky in his life. He couldn’t let the man walk away so easily._

_It was clear in the second half of the class that Bucky’s head was back in the thick of things after Steve started discussing the five traditional senses—sight, hearing, touch, taste and smell—and how they play a role in enjoying wine and becoming a sommelier. Bucky had asked questions which made Steve think before doling out a response._

_After his lecture on the subject, everyone was keen to find out how good their senses were at discerning the characteristics of any given wine. The homework was to practice smelling things. Smelling fruit. Smelling flowers. Smelling herbs. Fresh or dried. Whatever was available. And that would mean a trip to a market and spending a little or a lot of time in the produce section._

_For homework, Steve suggested that while they practiced developing their sense of smell but their olfactories were becoming a little overwhelmed, they should inhale the scent of their skin to clear the nose’s palate. Giggles and chuckles were the responses to the suggestion but Steve told them it would be the best way to remove any lingering odors still clinging to their nostril hair._

_As everybody made their way out of Black Iron Wines & Spirits’ boardroom-turned-classroom at the end of the class, Bucky walked up to him asking for a little assistance with the homework. Steve couldn’t say ‘no’ to those puppy dog eyes. He was determined at ensuring Bucky had a positive and memorable experience with the course._

And here he was, collecting the errant fruit rolling across the counter. Steve herded them in with another group of citrus fruit and berries that would be used for the olfactory exercise. He paused for a moment wondering if all the fruit he had gathered was overkill. He really didn’t want to overwhelm Bucky’s senses. He was excited about this evening. Judging by the overabundance of produce, it showed.

He couldn’t help the fact he wanted to impress Bucky. He wanted to be more than just the instructor. Yet his romantic track record was questionable at best. He was good with one-night stands but terrible at trying to maintain a relationship. Either he was too intense or he was completely clueless, aloof and hapless. Hot and cold were the words most frequently used by friends to describe how he navigated his way through romantic relationships.

He knew he wasn’t going to run cold around Bucky. He just didn’t have any idea if he would run too hot for Bucky to handle.

•

Walking up the steps to Steve’s Bed-Stuy brownstone, Bucky had to admit to himself that he was a little nervous. Excited but nervous. He had rushed home for a quick shower and put on a fresh change of clothes. Bucky was about to spritz on some cologne but stopped himself, remembering that cologne and perfume could affect a person’s sense of smell. Grabbing his favorite bottle of tequila, he bolted out of his apartment. 

Thankfully, Clint wasn’t around to tease him about Steve. His roommate was busy carousing at a bar with the guys from his so-called senior men’s recreational rugby team, the Arrowheads.

He had been surprised when he found himself enjoying the first introductory sommelier class. He still remembered the heat blooming across his chest after realizing Clint had flubbed the registration by enrolling him in the wine sommelier course instead of the cannabis sommelier course. 

But it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. He was absolutely smitten with the firecracker master sommelier. Steve turned out to be a very engaging instructor who knew how to dole out information and bite-size funny anecdotes in a way that everyone in the class understood. Honestly, Steve was engaging enough to keep Bucky from thirsting over him during the entire first class.

But the second class felt like a personal attack on a kink he didn’t know he had. 

It had been an unseasonably chilly October day. Everybody walked into the evening class wearing warmer jackets or windbreakers. 

Steve? Well, he walked in wearing a thick navy blue cable-knit cardigan sweater with a maroon-colored long-sleeve cotton shirt underneath. He looked cozy. Bucky wanted to wrap his arms around him just to feel how soft he was. 

His mind had been addled by that singular thought for approximately half the class before he managed to get his libido in check. He had managed to learn something from the first half of the class and still retain the information. How he did that was a mystery. 

But he found Steve’s lecture about the five senses interesting and easy to grasp. He was, in equal parts, curious and nervous about his ability to discern flavours and aromas that one could taste and smell from a glass of wine. 

He had never paid much attention to what made a wine good or bad. As long as the taste was pleasing, he didn’t think much beyond that. Now, he had to consider it. He didn’t want to fuck up this portion of the course. He wanted to curry favor with Steve. He wanted to be an apt pupil. The memory of asking Steve for help and his answer ran on loop in his head.

_Walking up to Steve as he packed away his notes into his messenger bag, Bucky cleared his throat to grab the man’s attention._

_Steve looked up and smiled. “You have a question?”_

_“I do,” Bucky replied. “I’d like some help with the homework.”_

_Steve raised an eyebrow. “Really?”_

_Bucky figured his skin was turning into a frightening shade of pink but decided he’d soldier on with his question and his subtle (or maybe not so subtle) attempt to monopolize Steve’s attention._

_“I’m not sure how good my senses are when it comes to picking out flavors and aromas in a wine,” he replied. “I’m not feeling very confident because I don’t know how to approach it. It can’t be as simple as going to the grocery store and setting up camp in the produce section and smelling fruit. Can it?”_

_Steve’s expression indicated he couldn’t tell if Bucky was trying to pull his leg. That worried Bucky for a second before Steve quickly smiled._

_“It really isn’t that hard but I can see where it might be a little daunting,” Steve reassured. “I can help you out. How about coming over to my place this Friday and we can get you started on honing your palate and olfactory receptors?”_

_Bucky’s eyes lit up at the invitation. “Oh, wow. Uh, thanks. I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”_

_“What did you think I was going to say?”_

_“I thought you were going to suggest meeting up at a market and touring the produce section.”_

_Steve chuckled. “Yeah, I could have suggested that. But I think it would be nicer not to have any external distractions for your first time.”_

Standing before the door, Bucky suddenly remembered Clint’s reaction when he had returned to the apartment after the first class and informed Clint how he screwed up by registering him for the wrong sommelier course. 

Clint had laughed for five minutes before calming down and apologizing. He laughed some more as soon as Bucky made it known how besotted he was with Steve. 

_“If you and Steve ever become a couple, you two owe me a full beer keg as a thank-you gift,” Clint had chortled._

_Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to drink the whole fucking thing yourself, are you?”_

_“Oh, fuck no,” Clint replied. “It’ll be for this year’s Arrowheads Christmas party.”_

_Bucky shook his head. “You’re awfully fucking confident that Steve and I will be some sort of couple before your Christmas party.”_

_Clint smirked. “Barnes, I am, in fact, very confident you and your sommelier will be kissing, if not fucking, under the mistletoe this Christmas.”_

_Sometimes, Clint could be a smug son of a bitch._

Now pressing the doorbell, Bucky tried to calm his nerves. Hearing the sound of rushed footsteps heading in his direction, he inhaled deeply.

•

The doorbell rang, startling Steve out of his ruminations over Bucky and how the evening could transpire. Looking at his watch, he discovered he lost track of time and Bucky was quite punctual. 

Quickly exiting the kitchen, he scrambled down the stairs to the main floor. Running his fingers through his hair to sweep them away from his eyes. He paused for a second to adjust his glasses before opening the door.

The sight before Steve took his breath away. Black peacoat, silver-grey cashmere scarf, blood-red flannel shirt, dark grey jeans and hiking boots. There was a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag tucked under his arm. A shy, uncertain smile on Bucky’s lips made Steve’s heart melt and his cock twitch with interest. Steve tried desperately ignore his body’s high alert reaction to the man.

“Hi,” Bucky managed to say. “I’m not too early, am I?”

Looking momentarily like a guppy with its mouth wide open, Steve blinked himself out of his thirst for Bucky. “Oh, no. You’re right on time. I was busy in the kitchen.” He opened the door wider and gestured for Bucky to step inside. “Please, come in. Kick off your shoes and let me take your coat. What did you bring?”

Bucky looked down at the bottle-shaped paper bag. “Oh, it’s just a bottle of tequila. A gift for helping me out.” He handed it over to Steve and started removing his coat. “I didn’t want to pick a bottle of wine since I didn’t know what you personally liked. But I know my tequila and this is from my favorite distillery. You drink tequila, right?”

Steve smiled at the gesture. “You didn’t have to do that, Buck.” He grabbed the coat and draped it over the dark-stained coat rack parked beside the boot tray in the foyer.

“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to,” Bucky explained. 

“Well, thank you. And to answer your question, yes, I’ve been known to drink more than just wine. My tastes are varied. Tequila is great and I also enjoy mezcal.”

“You do? That’s great! I love mezcal. I only brought the tequila because some folks seem turned off by mezcal, wanting tequila instead. I wasn’t sure if you were one of them.”

“I’m not,” Steve confirmed. “Let me give you a tour of my home before we start.”

“Uhm, sure. Why not?”

“Good. Let’s start in the basement.”

“Is that where you’re going to kill me if it turns out my palate sucks?”

Steve smiled. “No. If I was going to do that it would be here on the main floor. Shorter distance to the garage where I can heave your body into the trunk of the car and dump you in the Hudson.”

“You have a macabre sense of humor,” Bucky remarked. 

“Does that worry you?”

“Nope. It means you easily out-weird me and I like that.”

Steve chuckled as he led the way to the basement. 

• • • • •

Steve watched as Bucky stared at his surroundings in astonishment.

“Holy shit, this is gorgeous, Steve.” Bucky moved further into the space. He walked into the wine-tasting room complete with a walk-in wine cellar and large rectangular wooden table with six chairs. 

Bucky walked towards a set of double doors. He paused, unsure if he should open them.

“Go ahead, Buck. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“It’s not a sex dungeon?”

“Nope. Not next to the wine-tasting room. Can’t have any clients accidentally wandering into a room like that.”

“So, you’re saying you do have a sex dungeon? It’s just not behind this set of doors,” Bucky attempted to confirm with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Not confirming or denying, Buck,” Steve answered primly.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and opened the doors. A gym. Nothing shocking there. Pull-up bar. Dumbbells. Barbell rack with plates. Press bench and rig. And a punching bag.

“You like to box?”

“Yeah, but I don’t spar anymore,” Steve replied. “I used to when I was sixteen. Nothing serious. It kept me out of trouble most of the time. Now, it’s good for stress relief. Sometimes I go to a boxing gym and work with a coach to help me maintain my technique.”

“I bet you were a scrapper when you were a kid.”

“You could say that. I got into all sorts of shit with the bigger kids. Always punching above my weight, was one way of putting it.”

Steve watched Bucky nod thoughtfully at the personal information he shared. Then he began to close the doors.

“Oh, no, you can leave the doors open,” Steve said. “I only keep them closed when I have business clients. They were only closed because I haven’t been down here to work out. It’s been kind of hectic for me lately. Let’s go up to the second floor to the kitchen where all the produce is waiting for you.”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Bucky smiled. “I’m pretty eager to get started.”

Steve couldn’t help but quietly melt at the smile Bucky gave him. He wanted nothing better than to kiss his lips and taste him. But he had to help him start developing his olfactory receptors. That had to come first.

•

Following Steve up the stairs to the second floor, Bucky marvelled at how well-maintained and stunning the home was. He gawked at the use of neutrals throughout what he had seen so far. Instead of using plain white to brighten the walls in spaces where there were no windows, such as the basement, a silver-grey tinted shade of white covered the walls. The wood floors were espresso-stained in the basement and on the main floor. Bucky couldn’t see any reason why the rest of the home wouldn’t be done in the same color palette. 

This also provided Bucky with the opportunity to ogle Steve’s ass as he followed him up the stairs. When Steve had answered the door barefoot, wearing an olive green henley and black canvas pants, Bucky’s mouth watered instantly. He still couldn’t get over how handsome he was with the black wire-rimmed glasses. The intellectual look was a huge turn-on. 

• • • • •

Arriving at the second floor, the same color palette had, indeed, been applied to the space. But the long side of the space was left unpainted, displaying the well-maintained exposed brick. The brick wall ran the entire length of the living room and dining area combined. It added warmth to the space making it inviting and comfortable for anyone who visited. 

Bucky liked the aesthetic.

The tastefully furnished living room included a wood and metal computer desk ensconced next to the archway entrance to the kitchen. Between the desk and the fireplace were a series of floating shelves carrying knick knacks, mementos and framed photographs. 

A large flat-screen TV hung above the fireplace. In front of the fireplace sat a black leather sofa, two matching armchairs and a coffee table. Underneath the furniture was a large dark blue aztec-print area rug. 

On the other side of the fireplace was a series of thin silver wires or cables. Eight to be exact. Photographs ranging in size from 5x7 to 11x14 were clipped to the wires, providing a Mondrian checkerboard design sensibility. 

Bucky loved the approach.

In the corner of the living room, opposite the collage of photographs were built-in bookshelves and a papasan chair. The chair seemed like an unlikely choice given everything else in the space. But the chair’s red cushion and walnut-stained wicker-rattan frame was a touch of whimsy that gave balance to the room.

He could easily imagine Steve curled up in the chair, his nose buried in a book.

Bucky was impressed.

“Like what you see so far?” Steve asked with an amused tone.

“I do.”

“If you like this, then I think you’ll love the kitchen.”

Bucky followed Steve into the kitchen. Steve leaned against the Wedgwood blue kitchen island, placing the tequila on top of the light grey marble countertop which also housed a double basin farmhouse sink. 

Again, the kitchen bore silver-grey white walls and cabinets. The back splash for the stainless steel cooktop and oven was exposed brick. 

Wedgwood blue was the accent color of choice for the kitchen. It was used smartly and judiciously, giving the kitchen an elegant feel. The large window where the dining table and chairs sat in front of, provided ample daylight, making everything bright and cheerful. 

The set of double doors next to the window led out to the terrace and a small patio table with two chairs. 

On either side of the kitchen’s fireplace were two accent cabinets milk-washed in Wedgwood blue. The clear glass cabinet doors were decorated in black scrolling. From what Bucky could see, the cabinets were storage space for Steve’s small appliances and kitchen gadgets. Above each cabinet was a set of four thick wood shelves, stained in Danish oil, attached to the wall with black metal shelving brackets. Steve kept his dishes, bowls, glasses and mugs on both sets of shelves.

Steve was right. He loved the kitchen.

Light and airy yet cozy was the best description Bucky could come up with to describe Steve’s home.

He glanced at the double doors again and made a beeline for them, opening them and walked out. The weather was becoming chillier but Bucky didn’t mind especially with the view of the cluster of trees that offered privacy and naturally deadened the sounds of the busy neighborhood. The fall colors looked so pretty and serene.

Steve followed him out onto the terrace. “Well, what do you think? I recall you mentioning to someone in class that you’re a graphic designer.”

“Yes, I am a graphic designer. I run a business with my two closest friends. And what do I think? I think you have a fucking beautiful home.”

“Thanks. My great grandfather bought this place after arriving here from Ireland. He had a little bit of money stashed away. He worked hard to buy this place. It’s always been passed down from one generation to the next. And as always, when it got passed down to the next generation, there were always some sort of renovation or improvements made to the house but we kept the spirit of the original aesthetic in tact. Someone from the next generation always took possession of the house. ”

“And now you have it.”

“Yeah, but I have no heirs. And I’m an only child. None of my cousins have made the decision to procreate, so I’ll probably be the last Rogers to live in this house.”

Steve sounded wistful and maybe a touch sentimental. 

“You probably haven’t found that special someone yet,” Bucky offered.

“Maybe,” Steve replied with ambivalence. “Let’s go back inside and start, shall we?” he smiled half-heartedly.

“Lead the way.” Bucky couldn’t help but wonder if he had said the wrong thing after catching Steve’s expression.

•

Watching Bucky sniff the various fruit lying about on the counter, Steve couldn’t help feeling he had soured the mood by letting Bucky’s comment about not having found that special person get to him. He hadn’t meant to let it bother him the way it did.

Steve noticed Bucky was a little more subdued afterwards. He hated being the cause of that. He wanted to change the mood but he wasn’t sure how.

“I think I’ve have most of scents committed to memory,” Bucky commented. “Maybe you should test me somehow.”

“You could close your eyes and let me hold the fruit under your nose for you to sniff,” Steve suggested.

“I’m kinda suck at keeping my eyes closed. I have a tendency to peek.”

“Afraid of the dark?” Steve teased.

“Maybe I don’t like surprises?” Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “If I’m blindfolded, I’m fine. But the whole scout’s honour thing with voluntarily agreeing to close my eyes? I’m terrible at it.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting I blindfold you?”

Bucky bit his lower lip. “Uhm, yeah. Otherwise, it’s not gonna work for me and you’ll probably have to kill me,” Bucky grinned.

Steve already knew his answer but he held back for a few seconds, pretending to think about Bucky’s offer. It was far too tempting to ignore. It roused something very proprietary in him, making it simmer just beneath the surface.

“Okay, I’ll blindfold you,” said Steve. “Move the fruit onto the dining table and wait for me. I’ll go find something appropriate to blindfold you with. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Bucky nodded, smiling as he started gathering the fruit from the counter.

Steve moved quickly up the stairs to his bedroom. Striding into the walk-through closet, he headed straight for the trunk tucked away in the corner behind several winter coats and blazer jackets. Lifting the lid, he fished out a sapphire blue silk scarf and stuffed it into his back pocket. Closing the trunk, he pushed it back to its corner and headed down to the kitchen. 

Sweeping the hair out of his eyes and pushing his glasses backup to the bridge of his nose, he found Bucky sitting at the dining table, the fruit sitting on a platter Bucky had somehow dug up, waiting patiently, looking out the window at the view. The light of the setting autumnal sun gave Bucky’s face a warm golden glow. The scruff on his face looked deceptively fuzzy and inviting under the light. His expression was soft and thoughtful. Steve wanted to do so much more than simply help Bucky with the scent exercise.

“I have something that you might find suitable,” Steve said, regretfully interrupting Bucky out of his reverie. 

Bucky turned to see Steve pulling the scarf out from his back pocket. He eyed the material and smiled. “For what special occasion do you wear that?” he asked. 

Somewhere between Steve leaving to grab the scarf and returning with it, Bucky’s mood had greatly improved. Steve wasn’t sure why but he wasn’t going to question it.

“I haven’t worn it yet,” he confessed.

“Oh?”

“I just haven’t found the right occasion to bring it out.”

“Would right now be considered the right occasion?”

“I think it would even though I won’t be the one wearing it.”

“That’s alright. It’s for a good cause.”

“And what cause would that be?”

“Furthering my education.”

Steve stood still, trying to read Bucky’s face. He caught the smallest twitch of a smirk on Bucky’s lips.

•

A glint of mischief shone in Steve’s eyes. Bucky was glad to see the small dark cloud that parked itself over Steve’s head earlier, had evaporated. 

“Do you consider yourself a life-long student?” Steve asked.

“I do,” Bucky replied. “I love discovering new things.” His eyes dropped down to the silk scarf again.

“I appreciate that you want my help in furthering your education,” Steve replied with a knowing smile. Making his way over to Bucky, his eyes drifted over to the fruit on the table. “Where did you find the platter? I forgot I had that thing. It belonged to my mother but I’ve never hosted any dinner parties here so I never had a reason to pull it out. And then I forgot about it.”

“I found it in one of the drawers. The one under the spice drawer. Your kitchen is very organized.”

“You’re good at making small talk. I like that.”

“I like your scarf. I’m looking forward to having you use it on me.”

“It’s very soft. I think you’ll approve.” Steve’s voice had become huskier, sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine. 

The heated look Steve gave him had Bucky’s skin crackling just beneath the surface. It was a look he had wanted to elicit from Steve the moment he first laid eyes on him.

“If it’s alright with you, I think we should proceed,” Bucky said, turning his chair ninety degrees so he could face him. “I’d like to see how good my senses are.”

“Of course,” Steve replied, moving to stand behind him.

Bucky closed his eyes as the blue fabric moved closer to his face. The silk wrapped gently around his head. Steve carefully tied the knot near the base of his skull.

“How does that feel?” Steve asked.

“It feels fine. Actually, it feels great.”

“Good. I’m going to select something and hold it under your nose, alright?”

“I’m ready.”

Bucky listened to and felt Steve reach over and pull the platter closer to the two of them. Steve’s scent reached his nose. He didn’t wear cologne but he could smell the laundry detergent Steve used to wash his clothes. It wasn’t any brand he was familiar with. 

Aside from the detergent, he could smell Steve or what he believed to be the essence of Steve. Musk, and something that reminded him of pine and a rainy day. He wanted to bury his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck and breathe him in.

“Okay, get ready,” Steve spoke.

Bucky nodded and waited. A few seconds later, he detected Steve’s scent and then the fruit. He inhaled.

“Apple,” Bucky stated.

“Correct. Give me a few seconds to select something else.”

Again, Bucky simply nodded. Another scent appeared under his nose.

“Orange.” 

“Correct.”

Again, a few seconds later, a new scent hit his nose. “Pear. Are you giving me the easy ones first?”

“Feeling a little cocky, are we?” Bucky could hear the smirk in Steve’s voice.

“I’m pretty sure you can handle a little attitude,” Bucky smiled.

“Do you want to find out how I deal with attitude?” Steve challenged.

Bucky chuckled. “I’m not one to back down from a challenge, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve continued testing Bucky with several more pieces of fruit. Bucky wasn’t stumped yet.

“You’re doing very well, Mr. Barnes.” Steve picked up another piece of fruit. “Let’s see if you recognize this one.”

Bucky sniffed the fruit. The slight sharpness with a hint of bitterness hidden in the citrus made him scrunch his nose. “I’m pretty sure that’s grapefruit.”

“Good. I take it that grapefruit isn’t a favorite of yours?”

“I can drink it but I’m not a fan of actually eating it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Are you overwhelmed yet?”

“With what?”

“Do you think you can continue or is the scent of everything you’ve just sniffed still in your nostrils?”

Bucky focussed on his olfactory senses. “I think I’m okay.”

“Sniff your skin.”

“You’re serious. You believe that?” 

“I do. It works.”

“Does it matter where?”

“No. The only stipulation is that you don’t need to contort yourself in order to sniff your skin.”

Bucky could hear the slight exasperation and sigh in Steve’s voice. He was also sure he heard Steve roll his eyes at him.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Bucky grinned while sounding like a put upon teenager reluctantly obeying a parent’s house rule. Pressing the top of his hand to his nose, Bucky breathed in the scent of his skin. He would have preferred to sniff Steve’s skin but he was digressing. Removing his hand from his face, Bucky slowly exhaled, then slowly inhaled again. There were no residual reminders of the fruit that had passed under his nose. “Shit, that worked.”

“Would I ever steer you wrong?”

“I guess not but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t try to prank me at a later date.”

“I’m shocked that you would have so little faith in me,” Steve said drily.

Bucky chuckled, enjoying the banter with Steve much more than he should but he couldn’t help himself. The rich baritone of Steve’s voice was doing all sorts of things to him that smelling fruit couldn’t incite. 

As for the blindfold… that was another story altogether.

“I do have faith in you, Mr. Rogers.” Bucky said lightly and with a touch of mirth. He wasn’t sure how he fell into addressing Steve as ‘Mr. Rogers’ but he wasn’t going to stop, especially when Steve responded by addressing him as ‘Mr. Barnes.’ “I hope you have faith in knowing that I’m trying my best to be a good student.”

“I have lots of faith in you, Mr. Barnes.” Bucky could hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “And I think we should move onto the next portion of this evening’s activities. I’m going to get you to taste some of the fruit you sniffed and some you didn’t. 

“Sometimes, or maybe most times, what we smell in food and what we taste from the same food doesn’t always match up,” Steve continued. “Sometimes, it’s disappointing. For example, when you smell something fragrant like blueberry and raspberry tea. The tea bag smells alluring and tantalizing. But once you add hot water, let it steep for a few minutes and take a sip, it doesn’t taste as alluring. It tastes flat, even weak. You come away with the conclusion that it was all a big ruse.”

“So, you’re telling me you have a problem with herbal teas?” Bucky teased.

“I wasn’t done talking, Mr. Barnes,” he admonished playfully. “Sometimes, when you smell something mouth-watering, you have this great anticipation about what it will taste like. And when you do taste it, it far exceeds your expectations. It makes you feel like you’ll die a happy man for having tasted it. I just want you to be aware that sometimes what your nose tells you isn’t always what your tastebuds will tell you.”

“Sounds like you’ve given this sales pitch before,” Bucky smirked. “Have you ever given that speech to a class or group of would-be wine connoisseurs before.”

“Nope. You’re the first. It just popped into my head. And I’m gonna have to give that speech in class at least once this session.”

“Perhaps during this Monday’s class? It would be appropriate, would it not?”

“Possibly. But let’s continue, shall we?”

“By all means, please do.”

•

Plucking a purple grape from a bunch sitting on the platter, Steve brought them inches from Bucky’s mouth.

“Open up,” he requested. 

Bucky easily complied. Steve glanced at his lips. Pliant and seductive, Steve wanted to bite and suck on Bucky’s lower lip. 

Instead, he pushed the grape into Bucky’s mouth and watched him eat. After swallowing, he licked his lips and smiled. “That was a grape.”

“Yes, good thing there aren’t too many varieties available at this time of year because I would have asked you to name the variety.”

“I had an inkling you were a hard ass,” Bucky quipped. “You’d have to be if you’re a master sommelier.”

“I’m actually quite easy-going,” Steve countered lightly.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Bucky challenged.

Steve rolled his eyes as he selected another fruit from the platter. Eyeing the raspberries, he picked out two. 

Again, he instructed Bucky to open his mouth as he pushed them onto his tongue. 

Again, Bucky named the fruit correctly.

He easily identified the blackberries. Next were ground cherries and tomatillos. The ground cherries confused Bucky. He had never tasted them before. It reminded him of mango and pineapple. Steve told him they paired great with goat cheese. The tomatillos were easier to recognize. But the taste and texture of a fresh fig surprised Bucky. It had been years since Bucky ate anything with figs in it and those had been store-bought fig newtons in cellophane wrap.

Every time Steve fed a piece of fruit to Bucky, he watched him chew the food. Inevitably, his gaze trailed down to his throat.

Bucky was still smacking his lips after eating the fig. The texture sat on his tongue. 

“Would you like a glass of water?”

“Yeah, I would, actually,” Bucky replied. 

Handing the glass of water to the blindfolded man, Steve swallowed thickly at the undulations Bucky’s throat was making.

“I think we’ll do one more piece of fruit and call it an evening,” Steve croaked. He quickly cleared his throat chiding himself for not being more composed.

Bucky sat still before he nodded. “Okay.”

Steve surveyed the platter, deciding on the pear. “Buck, you’re gonna have to bite into it,” he advised. “I’ll tell you when.”

With the pear sitting in front of Bucky’s lips, Steve cued Bucky. 

Angling himself forward, Bucky took a huge bite of the pear. Leaning away from the exceptionally juicy fruit, Bucky tried to slurp the juice around his mouth as he chewed his bite of pear.

Impulsively, Steve reached out with his thumb to wipe some of the juice trailing down Bucky’s chin. His thumb glided over the rough stubble, freezing at the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Eyes widened, realizing he had touched Bucky without his permission. Bucky froze in response to Steve. 

Carefully swallowing the last bit of pear, Bucky touched the tip of Steve’s thumb with his tongue. Steve’s breath hitched at the movement. He watch Bucky turn his head slightly as he parted his lips and tilted his head down to pull more of Steve’s thumb into his mouth. Quietly, Bucky suckled his thumb. A groan escaped Steve’s lips.

•

Bucky didn’t realize Steve was responding to him until he felt the man’s thumb pressing gently against his lower lip. Then he felt Steve stop, the pressure of his thumb slowly becoming lighter as if he was going to move his hand away from him.

Bucky didn’t want that. 

Instead, in response to Steve’s groan, Bucky hummed his need. He tasted the different fruit Steve handled. After sucking away that layer, he was left with the slightly salty taste of Steve’s skin. His mouth watered and his cock twitched at the fact he now had some part of Steve in his mouth.

“Shit, Bucky,” Steve breathed, his voice growing deeper and huskier. “That goddamn tongue of yours.”

He pulled his thumb out and quickly replaced them with his index and middle fingers. Pressing gently against Bucky’s tongue, he slid his fingers in and out of his mouth. Bucky groaned in approval.

•

Steve palmed his cock through his pants. He found himself alarmingly aroused and hard. The slick heat around his fingers was working its magic on him. His heart thudded heavily. He could only imagine how it would feel around his cock. He wanted to know. That need to know crawled all over his skin.

Bucky mewled as he insistently took the entire length of Steve’s fingers into his mouth. His tongue pushed between his fingers, licking, sucking and slurping.

“Fuck,” Steve growled, slipping his fingers out, catching his breath and wiping some of the drool off of Bucky’s chin. “Do you want this?” he asked, cradling the man’s chin.

“If you mean — do I want you? Yeah, I do. If you’re referring to something else, you need to be more specific because all I’m thinking about right now, is you.”

Steve took a couple of breaths before answering. “Yeah, I was asking if you want me, Bucky. Because I really fucking want you, too.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“I’m waiting for you to undo my pants and take what you want,” Steve explained. “But you have to do it blindfold on. No hands.”

A sly smile crossed Bucky’s lips. “Okay. I can definitely work with that.”

“You’re such an apt pupil, Mr. Barnes. I know you’ll do well. You’re very promising.”

•

A small thrill raced down his spine from hearing the praise. Continuing to smile, Bucky parted his legs, allowing Steve to slot himself between them. Slowly, he leaned forward until fabric touched his face. He nosed around until he felt the hard length of Steve’s cock on his cheek. Rubbing his left cheek against Steve like a cat rubbing itself against someone’s leg, Bucky groaned, feeling Steve’s cock twitch against him. 

He listened to Steve’s soft gasps as he took his time locating the zipper. Nosing his way to the waist band, tugging and nosing the hem of the henley out of his way, Bucky inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with Steve’s scent. He followed the waist band until his lips touched the button. With his teeth, Bucky tugged at the fabric surrounding it, giving away easily.

Bucky grinned. “So far, so good.”

“Indeed,” Steve replied. “But you still have the zipper to contend with.”

“Don’t worry. I know what I need to do.”

“You’re very cocky.”

“Cock being the key word here.”

“Very true. But please go ahead. Don’t let me keep you from the task at hand… or is it mouth?”

“Punk.”

Steve chuckled but that soon died once Bucky nosed the flap of the fly aside to use his lips and teeth to grab hold of the pull tab and slowly dragged the slider down. The slow click of the zipper teeth coming apart had Bucky thrumming with need. He wanted the process to proceed at a jauntier pace but he didn’t want to lose his hold on the tab. 

As he approached the bottom of the zipper, Bucky could feel Steve’s hips tighten. An almost imperceptible movement of hips pushing forward was detected. Fingers brushed and flexed over his head. Bucky knew Steve was fighting the urge to run his fingers through the hair that wasn’t covered by the blindfold.

Reaching the bottom, Bucky leaned back on the chair licking his lips and grinning.

“That’s very good,” Steve noted. “You’re almost there.”

“Can’t wait to taste you.”

“You can taste away once you get past the underwear,” Steve answered smugly.

Bucky heard the challenging tone in Steve’s voice. He wanted nothing more than to change that tone into one that was full of praise. “Not a problem,” he said.

Diving in with a surge of confidence, Bucky decided to tease and torture Steve. Pulling the pants flap down far enough past Steve’s thickening cock, Bucky didn’t waste anytime mouthing it through the underwear. Locating the head with his tongue, he suckled it, the taste of pre-cum soaking through the cotton fabric.

Steve moaned, cursing Bucky’s name and digging his fingers into his shoulders. Bucky chuckled.

Quickly locating the underwear waistband, Bucky began tugging it down. His lips brushed roughly over Steve’s cock, making him gasp. With the next tug, Steve’s cock bobbed free from its confines. Listening to Steve aggressively push his jeans down just enough to give access to his balls, Bucky took full advantage of the gesture by licking and teasing them before he guided them into his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Buck. That goddamn mouth of yours is gonna kill me,” Steve growled.

The scent of Steve’s arousal had Bucky humming with need. He couldn’t get enough. Digging his fingers into his thighs, he wanted to touch Steve so badly. A pair of hands gripped his shoulders, gently pushing him back. Bucky furrowed his brows in mild confusion over the action.

Sliding his hand under Bucky’s chin, Steve tilted his face upwards. Soft lips touched his in a reverent, worshipful kiss. “You can use your hands after you take my cock into your mouth, alright?” Steve said in a hoarse voice. Bucky nodded his answer and waited.

The tip of Steve’s cock brushed against his lips smearing pre-cum over them. Bucky offered a small kiss to the head. A sharp gasp escaped Steve’s lips. Tasting the pre-cum encouraged Bucky to open his mouth a little more. The head pushed into his mouth. Bucky suckled it again; this time without a barrier of fabric. 

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s slim hips, rubbing small circles on the hip bones. He felt Steve release his grip on his cock, allowing Bucky to do what he wanted unencumbered. 

Bucky engulfed more of Steve’s cock into his mouth, relishing the feel and the size. He had yet to actually lay eyes on Steve in his current state of disheveled undress but loved how his cock was a perfect mouthful. Big enough to challenge him but not choke him. His mouth watered, slicking up the thick cock as it stiffened even more under his oral ministrations. Pulling off, he ran his tongue under the shaft, from the tip to the base where he nipped and flicked his tongue over Steve’s balls.

Steve cried out, his hands finally cradling the back of Bucky’s head but not giving him any direction.

“You taste so good, Stevie,” Bucky breathed. “God, I could suck your dick all day.” To emphasize his point, in one swift move, he swallowed Steve whole, pausing for a few seconds before pulling off again. 

“Fuck, you jerk,” Steve panted. “Where the hell did you learn to suck dick like that?”

“A gentleman never tells,” Bucky teased. “Besides, you’re very inspiring. I just want to do my best whenever I’m around you.”

“Gentleman, huh? You can throw that word out the window when you’re with me,” Steve growled in a possessive tone. “ ‘Gentleman’ won’t be the word that will apply to either of us.”

“What word would you like to describe us?”

“Feral.”

•

Steve watched Bucky inhale deeply, shuddering as he exhaled. He smiled when Bucky let out a small whine after that.

“Open up,” Steve instructed, his thumbs stroking Bucky’s cheeks. “I wanna fuck that sweet mouth of yours.”

Wetting his lips, Bucky parted them in anticipation. Guiding his cock, Steve pressed the tip carefully against his lips. Bucky opened his mouth wider without hesitation, allowing easy entry. Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders as his cock slowly moved in and out of the wet heat.

“Oh, Buck. I could fuck your mouth all night,” Steve remarked, watching his glistening cock disappear inside Bucky’s mouth and reappear. “God, I bet your ass is just as sweet.”

Bucky whined around him, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure up Steve’s spine.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Bucky?” he asked with a voice tight.

He replied by hollowing his cheeks. Steve growled at the sensation, involuntarily moving his hips at a quicker pace. 

“My god, you’re a minx,” he said, gritting his teeth. “I’ll fuck you alright. You’re gonna feel me until we see each other again in class.”

Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s hips, threatening to leave bruises.

Steve’s hands skated over to the back of Bucky’s head, securing him in place as he fucked his mouth. Alternating between shallow thrusts and deeper ones where he breached Bucky’s throat, Steve was quickly losing himself in his desire to get under Bucky’s skin the same way Bucky was crawling under his.

“I’m gonna come, Buck,” Steve warned, breathing hard, feeling his balls tighten uncomfortably. “Do you wanna taste?”

Bucky hummed in the affirmative, hollowing his cheeks again.

Steve watched his cock invade Bucky’s mouth several more times before his body stiffened, shouting as he came. His cock pulsed releasing cum into his mouth. Bucky swallowed as much as he could. Some spilled out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Bucky’s firm grip on Steve’s hips prevented any chance of him losing his balance.

•

Bucky moaned with a mouthful of cum and a good portion of Steve’s pulsating cock in his mouth. He tasted so good. Bucky did his best to swallow everything the man gave him. The scent and taste of sex attempted to overwhelm his senses. 

Steve slipped out of his mouth before nudging Bucky’s knees together and settled himself onto his lap. The soft lips eagerly kissed him. Steve slid his tongue into Bucky’s mouth wanting to taste himself. Bucky groaned with him. 

After a couple of minutes, both men stopped to catch their breath. Steve spoke into his ear. “I’m going to take the blindfold off, okay?” His breath danced over his ear, making him feel slightly ticklish. “Don’t open your eyes right away. It could be a little bright for you even though it’s starting to get dark outside.”

Bucky nodded. Steve leaned against him and started untying the knot in the silk blindfold. Bucky buried his nose in Steve’s neck, not only to make it easier for the master sommelier to see what he was doing but to also breathe in his scent again.

Feeling the scarf loosen around his head, Bucky raised his head, straightening himself upright. Blinking his eyes open, the first thing he saw were Steve’s eyes and the soft crinkles around his eyes when he smiled. His face was flushed. Bucky smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Not too bright?” Steve asked.

“No. Perfect.”

Bucky’s eyes moved down to Steve’s pretty and puffy lips, lingering there for a few seconds. Then his gaze travelled down to Steve’s cock still hanging out of his pants and resting between them. Bucky stroked Steve’s thighs, leaning forward to kiss Steve again.

“We’re not done, are we?” Bucky asked.

“Not by a long shot,” Steve purred. “We’re going upstairs. I’m gonna fuck you until you pass out. Let you sleep. Then wake you up. And repeat.”

Bucky paused for a moment. “Shit. That’s an ambitious agenda.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you breakfast.” Steve leaned to nuzzle his neck, palming Bucky’s cock which was still confined in his jeans. “I make great pancakes. I’ll load you up on bacon and maple syrup.” 

“Could you make it chocolate chip pancakes?” Bucky felt Steve lick a patch of skin, gently sucking on the spot. Seconds later, he gasped and moaned as Steve sucked hard on his neck. 

Once Steve finished marking Bucky, he kissed him and answered the question. “You’re in luck. I have chocolate chips.”

Bucky gazed into Steve’s darkened blue eyes. “I think we need to go upstairs.”

• • • • •

Like the rest of the house, the bedroom carried the same color palette. The room consisted of a king-sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a fireplace and a leather armchair and matching ottoman. A wide full-length beveled mirror was tucked away in the corner of the room next to the walk-in closet. A large painting hung on the wall above the bed. It was a rendering of a New York City street scene that harkened back to the early 1900s. It reminded him of the work by Charles Constantin Hoffbauer.

While Bucky would have liked to continue exploring Steve’s sanctuary, he was more focused on the man standing naked before him. His eyes roamed over the lean, muscular body Steve possessed. He was also focused on Steve because the man was busy undressing him.

His red flannel shirt dropped to the floor. Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s chest, savoring the tactile delight of smooth skin and chest hair. 

Bucky groaned at the grazing touch of Steve’s palms over his erect and sensitive nipples. His hands tightened around Steve’s hips as the man licked and tugged on one nipple while he pinched the other. Once it was a pretty shade of dark pink, Steve applied the same ministrations to the other nipple.

The amount of pre-cum Bucky was producing made a mess of his jeans. Combined with Steve’s cock rubbing up against his groin, it was only a matter of time before his jeans would look like a complete disaster, both inside and outside.

•

Steve’s fingers followed the trail of hair leading down to his navel. The caramel-colored hair trailed past the navel but Bucky’s jeans were in the way of what Steve wanted. 

Quickly, Steve undid the button-fly and slid his hand into Bucky’s pants. Steve paused. He looked up at Bucky, narrowing his eyes. Bucky offered him a horny but still sheepish grin.

“Bold of you to not wear any underwear this evening,” Steve remarked.

“Actually, it would have been bold of me to assume you wouldn’t have tried to get into my pants tonight,” Bucky answered.

Raising one eyebrow, Steve smirked as he gave Bucky’s cock a squeeze before removing his hand and proceeded to extricate Bucky from his jeans. Pushing the material down to pool around Bucky’s feet, Steve cradled Bucky’s hard cock in his hand, examining and admiring it. Pre-cum oozed out of the tip, teasing Steve. He swiped the tip with his thumb and licked it. 

“Well, aren’t you a delicious treat,” Steve surmised, looking up at the man. Bucky shivered at the compliment. Steve wrapped his lips around Bucky’s juicy cock, swallowing the length until he buried his nose in the thick thatch of hair. Bucky closed his eyes and whined, burying his fingers in Steve’s hair.

Approximately fifteen seconds later, he pulled off and began stroking Bucky’s cock. Looking up heatedly at Bucky, Steve licked his lips.

“You’re mine. You belong to me tonight, Buck.” He stood up to kiss him, cock still in hand. “How do you feel about that?”

“Take anything you want, Stevie,” Bucky rasped, opening his eyes revealing how dark they had become. “Please, I’m yours.”

“On the bed. Elbows and knees. Your ass facing me. I wanna take a good look at you.”

Obediently, Bucky followed Steve’s orders. Spreading his knees apart, his cock hung heavy, dripping onto the dark grey duvet cover. Steve drooled at the sight of Bucky’s firm ass waiting to be touched, caressed and wrecked in the best way possible.

He walked around the bed, casually stroking his cock, viewing Bucky from different angles. He drank in how sublimely Bucky was presenting himself for Steve. 

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Buck?” Steve traced his fingers along Bucky’s spine, giving him goosebumps.

“Maybe once or twice. I always thought it was their way of trying to get me to suck their dick sooner because they were being impatient.”

“Well, you are beautiful, Buck. Gorgeous, in fact. And fuck those idiots for being impatient. They have no idea that you should be savored. You deserve to be savored.”

Steve placed his glasses on the nightstand. He was grateful he didn’t have a strong prescription for his near-sightedness. It wasn’t bad enough for him to move to wearing contacts more regularly. Everything was a slight blur but not enough that he couldn’t see Bucky’s facial expressions.

He opened the drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube and few packets of condoms. He placed the items on top of a folded blanket sitting on the wooden bench chest located at the foot of the bed.

Positioning himself behind Bucky, Steve traced the backs of the man’s thighs with his fingers. His thumbs grazed over his cock, balls and perineum. Bucky moaned at the teasing touches, burying his face in one of the pillows.

“So sensitive, Buck,” Steve observed. “I like that a lot. So much pleasure I can give you.”

His fingers travelled further up until they rested on Bucky’s ass. Running his thumbs along the crease, Steve was tempted to slide his cock between the cheeks, to feel the friction of skin against skin, and to take some of the edge off the energy crackling under his skin. But showing more restraint than usual, he refrained for now. Squeezing and massaging Bucky’s ass cheeks, he spread them far apart enough to see the puckered muscle teasing him, daring him to do something.

Groaning, Steve dove in, laying the flat of his tongue against the entrance, quickly slicking it up. Bucky whined over the hungry mouth promising to turn him into babbling mess. 

Steve traced his tongue around the rim, occasionally prodding the entrance, demanding acquiescence and grazing his teeth along the firm flesh. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Steve flicked open the cap with one hand to squeeze some of its contents onto his index and middle fingers. Closing the cap, he tossed it back on the chest. After warming up the liquid with his thumb and fingers, he massaged the entrance until it gave way under his pressure.

•

Bucky groaned feeling Steve breech his entrance. “More, please,” he begged.

“More?” Steve asked pressing his finger deeper into Bucky.

“Yes, I want more.”

“Do you want me to go deeper or give you more than a finger?”

“Everything.”

He heard Steve chuckle. “I can’t believe you’re so hungry.”

“Just hungry for you, Stevie.” 

Bucky wanted to be driven to the point of muttering incoherency. He knew Steve would be more than capable of doing that to him.

“That’s good to hear, Buck. Because I’ll feed you. You’ll be so stuffed, you won’t want anyone else to feed you. Whatever you want, I’ll give you because you’re giving me a lot right now and I can’t get enough.”

Bucky whimpered. His skin prickled from hearing Steve’s baritone voice curl itself around him with a promise of pure pleasure and ecstasy. Another finger entered him. Groaning and wanting more, Bucky pushed back, mewling as he fucked himself on Steve’s fingers.

Steve stilled Bucky’s hips. “Shhh, you’ll get what you need, sweetheart.” 

Caressing Bucky’s lower back, Steve easily inserted a third finger. Bucky wiggled at the stretch. 

Suddenly, Bucky howled. His sight nearly whiting out. This time, he felt Steve crook his fingers inside him. Again, Bucky yelled. An endless stream of _‘oh god, oh god, oh god’_ flew out of his mouth. A hand reached for the back of his neck, caressing and soothing him.

“That felt so good,” Bucky groaned, almost sounding drunk.

“I bet,” Steve replied. “I’ll have to be careful the next I do that. You’re so responsive, Buck. You’re amazing.” He voice was reverent, sending warmth throughout Bucky’s already overheated body.

Steve’s tongue penetrated him. Bucky gasped as he flicked his tongue and prodded the ring of muscle. He whined when Steve began exploring his hole with his tongue while his fingers massaged his perineum. Taking his time tasting and savoring Bucky, Steve groaned and growled his approval. His fingers entered him again as he nipped at the flesh of his cheeks.

“Are you still with me, Buck?” Steve murmured against his ass.

“Yeah, I am. I’m ready, Stevie,” Bucky croaked. His cock and balls were heavy and in need of release. “I need you to fuck me now... please.” He made a move to reach down to stroke his cock.

A hand lightly smacked his ass, stopping him from moving further.

“No, Buck. You get to touch yourself when I say so,” warned Steve. “Right now, I’m saying don’t.” Feeling the fingers slip out of him, Bucky whimpered. Steve caressed his ass cheeks and kissed the dip of his back. “Give me a minute, baby.”

Hearing the condom wrapper rip open and the soft click of a bottle cap opening and closing again, Bucky listened to Steve coat his cock with the lube. Aware that his hole was fluttering in anticipation, Bucky squirmed, itching to be filled. Inching his knees further apart, he pointedly presented his ass. Steve chuckled, placing a soothing hand on his hip. 

“Patience, Buck.”

“I want you.”

“I want you, too, Buck.” 

Steve reached down to stroke and caress Bucky’s cock. Bucky shivered and closed his eyes. The touch overwhelmed to the point he wanted to cry. 

“Still with me? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m still here, Stevie,” his voice cracked. “I just need you.”

Steve responded by pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance. Without any resistance, the head slipped past the ring of muscle. Bucky gasped, thrilled at the stretch he was experiencing. 

“God, your ass is perfect,” Steve sighed, pressing further into Bucky’s ass. “Tight and greedy for me.” Soon, Steve was flush with Bucky’s ass. “You swallowed me up so easily, babydoll.”

Steve’s thrusts were long and deep. Bucky moaned, relishing the friction and the wet heat Steve was creating inside of him. 

“I’m thinking of fucking you one day without a condom,” Steve remarked. “Fill you up with so much cum that it’ll be leaking out of you when I’m done. And then, I’ll have to clean you up with my tongue. You wouldn’t mind that, would you?”

Bucky keened at the suggestion. “No… I– I don’t mind,” he slurred.

“Good. You’re such a wonderful boy.”

The thrusts moved a quicker pace. Steve made a slight adjustment in his angle. The adjustment paid off with Bucky shouting a litany of expletives into the mattress and begging Steve to not stop.

•

Steve knew Bucky wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Quite honestly, he didn’t think he could hold out much longer either. Everything he fantasized about Bucky was surpassed by the reality of the moment. Everything about Bucky made him voracious and insatiable. 

Instinctively, Steve slammed his hips into Bucky, making the grey-eyed man howl. Draping himself over Bucky’s back, Steve reached around and began stroking his cock. Bucky sobbed at the overwhelming sensations flooding his body.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve grunted. “Come anytime, sweetheart.”

As soon as the words were said, Bucky cried out, spilling into Steve’s hand and onto the duvet cover. Steve continued to fuck Bucky through his orgasm. But the muscle spasms pulsating around Steve’s cock soon had him howling into Bucky’s shoulder as he came. 

After spilling his cum, Bucky dropped to his stomach with Steve still draped over his back. Both men panted, trying to calm their racing heartbeats. Steve rolled off Bucky to put on his glasses and lie on his back. Smiling and raising his head, Bucky grinned at Steve. Grinning back, Steve pulled him onto his chest, planting a kiss on his head and stroking his hair.

After a couple of minutes of quiet post-coital bliss, Steve spoke up.

“That was fucking amazing, Buck… You’re fucking amazing.”

Bucky lifted his head to give Steve a long, slow kiss. He sighed. “You’re pretty fucking amazing yourself.”

“You’re okay if we continue doing this?”

Bucky heard a touch of uncertainty in his voice. “Yeah, absolutely, Stevie. I’ve wanted you the moment I saw you.” He paused. “Then I embarrassed myself by admitting I thought I was in the cannabis sommelier class. God, I thought I fucked up big time. Great first impression.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, it was a great first impression. I wanted you the moment I saw you, too. I wanted to fuck you so bad I talked you into staying for the first three classes to see if you liked the course enough to stick it out.”

Bucky leaned in again to kiss him. “It worked.” His hand travelled down to Steve’s cock where it rested.

Steve glanced at Bucky’s hand, slightly curious. “It worked?” he asked, looking back at Bucky.

“Yeah, I’m gonna stick with the course.” Bucky began stroking Steve’s cock. “But I’ll need extra time with the instructor.” 

“Really?” Steve grinned.

Steve’s cock slowly thickened under his touch. “I just want to make sure I understand the course work assignments,” Bucky said thoughtfully. “Plus I always have questions for the instructor. It’ll take up too much class time to answer them.”

Steve thought for a moment, watching his cock stiffen under Bucky’s ministrations. He groaned. “You’re a very apt student. I like your dedication to learning. I agree with your personal assessment. Extra time with the instructor is highly recommended.”

Bucky smiled, allowing Steve to pull him in for another kiss, and for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to yell at me about anything Stucky, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravensonata) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KittieWong)


End file.
